


RWBY Fics

by skyglass_knife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorkable Ruby, Clueless Ren, F/F, F/M, Fed up Ruby and Jaune, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing RWBY Ficlets. And, why, yes, I do take suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to write a RWBY YouTube AU in this at some point. Need ideas, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/s: Renora
> 
> Sorry for the delay. This one's really short. Blame writer's block.

Ren sat in the dining hall next to Nora, both eating pancakes, when a certain red-cloaked Huntress-in-training whisked him away from the table and into a deserted hallway. Ren met the eyes of Jaune and Ruby, a questioning look on his face.

"What's this about-" asked the Huntsman, before being cut off by Ruby.

"Ren, you are  **hopeless.** Nora is in love with you, and probably has been for years! Even  _ **Jaune**_ and I noticed it! We couldn't not! If you break her heart, you will face the full wrath of my team, Jaune, and Pyrrha! Now go back to the dining hall and kiss her!" Ruby spoke loudly and quickly, giving him just enough time to absorb what she said.

Ren stood dumbfounded. "Nora's... in love with me?"

Jaune couldn't take it any longer, and yelled, "Yes, you dense, oblivious idiot!"

Ren stayed a moment longer, then turned and ran to the dining hall, and Nora, faster than Ruby could, even with her semblance.

Ruby sighed. "Finally."

Her partner-in-crime nodded. "Yeah." The two students went back into the dining hall just in time to see Ren kiss Nora passionately and the entire dining hall, literally, the entire room, stood and cheered.

"Well, that's that." Ruby spoke before running off, Jaune heading to his table as well.


	2. Meeting My Sister's Coworkers [And Being Head Over Heels For One]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: White Rose, Bumbleby
> 
> Weiss is much nicer in this than in canon. I imagine she's been working with the other two for a year or two and that's why.

I sat behind Yang on her motorcycle, clinging desperately to my sister's waist as she committed questionably legal maneuvers that, to her credit, did get us to the mall faster. Finally, Yang skidded to a stop, knocking the kickstand down with her foot, and removed our helmets.

"Come on, Ruby! Let's go meet Weiss and Blake!" Yang said, rather loudly, when I was reluctant to climb off the motorcycle.

"But, Yaang! I just wanna go read magazines!" I protested as my freakishly-strong sister dragged me to the music store where she worked. I saw two girls: one in black, who Yang literally tackled, screaming "Blakey!", and... _Oh my god. I-Is that Weiss Schnee? I... Of course. She just so happens to be working with the girl I've been in love with for a year._  I blushed the same color as my namesake and began stammering something similar to "I'm in love with you." Thank God it was unintelligible. Weiss stuck out her hand and smiled, causing my brain to short-circuit.

"Hi, Ruby. Bet you didn't know I worked with your sister." Her smile was just... Amazing. I stammered something, my face matching the hue of my hood by now. Luckily, Yang came to my rescue, placing her hand on my head and explaining how shy I was. I couldn't help but notice that Yang's hand was intertwined with Blake's.

"I... Ah... Uh... Umm..." I pulled my hood farther down over my face, or tried to. Weiss gently reached out a hand and removed my hood. 

"You shouldn't hide such a pretty face," Weiss said, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. I muttered something and blushed even deeper. "What was that, Ruby?"

I looked for my sister, but she -and Blake- had disappeared into the shelving somewhere.

After almost a solid minute of sputtering, I burst out, louder than I meant to, "I've been in love with you for a year!"

Weiss, after an initial moment of shock, blushed as deep a red as me, and whispered, "I-I have too..."

Meanwhile, Yang's head was sticking out of one of the aisles, her mouth wide open. I mentally shrugged, figuring, might as well, and leaned forward to kiss Weiss. 

 _BOOM!_ It felt like fireworks were exploding all around us, as the rest of the world faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: White Rose, Background Bumbleby  
> Rating: G
> 
> I know nothing of basketball, so please don't rage in the comments.

Ruby dribbled the ball around Blake, her sister's girlfriend, and bounce-passed it to Weiss, who, despite her height, could actually jump really high. Weiss dribbled towards Yang, then jumped. Yang slammed it down to the ground with a cocky smirk, and shot it to Blake. Working together, Weiss and Ruby stole the ball back and scored a goal or two, but then Blake took it, and passed it to Yang, who shot from half court, making a goal. Weiss and Ruby scrabbled for the ball, but Ruby tripped, accidentally bringing Weiss down on top of her; their lips met.

Neither of them moved an inch until they heard the sound of pictures being taken, after which they both shot up like red and white haired bullets. Weiss yelled. "Delete those pictures, Yang!"

"Mmm, nope."

"D-delete them!"

"Nope- Hey, give it back, Blake!" Blake clicked a few times on the phone, then handed it back to Yang, leaning in close and whispering.

Yang grinned. "Fine, they're deleted."

* * *

A few weeks later, some pictures mysteriously found their way onto Weiss' Facebook wall, bringing a cold revenge down upon Yang.

 

 


	4. Roadtrip Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: White Rose, Bumbleby, Arkos, Renora, Crosshairs  
> Rating: T
> 
> This one's a two-parter [at least] because I wanted it to be

Ruby lay on Yang's couch, her head in Weiss's lap as she babbled on and on about the roadtrip they, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Velvet, and Coco were gonna take in Coco's RV. "Oh man, it's gonna be so awesome, like we're gonna go really far away and see everything we can and we're gonna get to spend a week with all our friends an-"

"Shut up, you dolt." Weiss smiled at Ruby and kissed the tip of her nose. "You should go make sure you and Yang have your stuff all packed and ready. There's only so much Blake and I can do for you two."

Ruby nodded and zoomed out of the room, replaced by Blake and Yang; the latter was trying to scratch Blake's head, but Blake kept smacking her hand away. "Aww, c'mon, kitty cat! Lemme do it!"

"No, Yang."

"Yes, Yang!"

Weiss laughed softly when Blake sat down, nose still buried in her book, and Yang threw herself into Blake's lap, in much the same position as her younger sister had been in a few minutes before. A knock sounded at the apartment door, and when Weiss went to answer it, she was greeted with Pyrrha and Jaune, giving her a "Hello again!" and a "Hi, Weiss."

"Hi, guys. Coco here?"

"Yes."

"Yang, Blake, Ruby! Coco's here! Let's get our stuff!"

"Oh, we'll help!"

After all the stuff was thrown into the RV, they locked up, and drove off to get Ren, Nora, and Velvet.


	5. Weiss Is a Useless Lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Freezerburn  
> Rating: G

Weiss was rather excited about going to her best friend Ruby's house. Said friend was currently walking beside her blabbering on about how much Weiss would love the visit to her house, which was coming up around the corner and a black-and-yellow motorcycle sat in the driveway. Weiss glanced at it for a moment before being led inside by Ruby, and stopping just inside the door as a blonde bombshell walked into view.

"Hey, Rubes! Is this your friend Weiss? I think she's my age." She paused for a moment, staring at Weiss, who's face had turned as red as her friend's trademark hood. "Uh, is she okay?"

"Weiss? You alright?"

"Holy fucking shit Ruby why did you never tell me how hot your sister was she is like a 1000 out of 10." Ruby and Yang paused for a moment. "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

Yang smiled. "Well, Weiss, I think you're as hot as you think I am!" She walked forward and leaned in to kiss Weiss, but was suddenly slammed into a wall by her force.

Ruby just stood there, blushing.


	6. Garbage Soulmate AU Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: So far, White Rose  
> Rating: G

The ice blue words written on your arm in neat, flowing cursive were beautiful, as far as you were concerned. Your mother had told you, teasingly, that whoever your soulmate was would keep you organized, "for once in your life." You ran to school every day to see if your soulmate would be there. But they never were. Until one day, long after your mother had died, you went to Beacon College for advanced classes with your older sister, who ran off. You tripped and fell into someone's luggage, which turned out to be your soulmate's. "You dolt, what are you doing?"

You stood up, stunned, before launching yourself at her and yelling, "You're my soulmate!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seamonkeys  
> Rated T

Sun ran, the moon shining between shattered buildings. Grimm were everywhere. " _Neptune_ _!_ " Sun's throat was hoarse. " _Neptune! Where are you!?_ " He couldn't find Blake or anyone else who might know where Neptune was. " _Nep! Neptune, please! Please..._ " Sun stumbled and fell to the ground, finally letting out tears. He lifted a bloodied pair of orange goggles off the ground. Sun's screams could be heard from anywhere on Beacon's campus. He clutched the goggles to his chest and sobbed, Grimm circling in.


End file.
